Blog użytkownika:Nixxona/My Story- Hetalia. Rozdział 7
Rozdział 7. Narrator P.O,V Dziewczyna siedziała w gabinecie przeglądając papiery dotyczące sprawami finansowymi państwa. Nie było dobrze, ale źle tez nie można było tego nazwać. Od pewnego czasu zaczęła zastanawiać się w jaki sposób może zasilić swój budżet, ale jak na razie nic sensownego nie wymyśliła. Westchnęła głośno i oparła się wygodniej o oparcie krzesła. ,, Jak ja mam zbliżyć się poziomem do innych państw jak wszystko prawie sięga dna''- pomyślała przymykając oczy. Czuła się senna w końcu siedziała w biurze od wczesnego ranka a mamy teraz popołudnie. Nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi, powiedziała tylko ,, Wejść'' a drzwi się uchyliły. Do pomieszczenia spora grupka chłopaków a dokładniej Anglia, Ameryka, Chiny, Rosja i Francja. Dziewczyna zerwała się na równe nogi i powiedziała: - W-witam w-was. - Sebuah powiedz, że jestem bohaterem! - krzyknął Alfred totalnie ignorując jej przywitanie. - Ano... - Daj spokój wszyscy mogą potwierdzić, że sam nie dasz rady - fuknął Artur, zaplatając dłonie na piersi. - Ano.. - Ale ja dam radę i zajmę cały teren! - tym razem krzyczał Yao , przytulając swojego misia pandę. - Przepraszam.....- fioletowooka próbowała jakoś przerwać ten spór, ale została totalnie zignorowana. W końcu małe państewko nie mało szans w boju z wielkimi imperiami. Zrezygnowana opadła znowu na siedzenie i zadzwoniła do swojej sekretarki prosząc o sześć herbat i ciastek. Po dziesięciu minutach sączyła już gorący napój patrząc jak mężczyźni nadal kłócą się o sama nie wiedziała o co. Zegar wybił szóstą wieczorem sytuacja nie zmieniła się już od paru godzin, herbata już dawno wystygła a sos ciastek zmienił się tylko w okruszki. Alya skończyła już swoja pozostała papierkową robotę teraz pozostało jej tylko poczekać aż panowie przestaną się kłócić - Ano, możecie już przestać! Podniosła lekko głos co na szczęście poskutkowało i w końcu się uciszyli. Jej twarz wyrażała zirytowanie spowodowane bólem głowy od tych ich wrzasków jak i faktem, że spała zaledwie cztery godziny. - Przepraszamy Alya, ale nasze spotkania zawsze się tak kończą - powiedział Anglik przecierając swoje skronie. Widocznie go też zaczęła męczyć ta cała sytuacja. - Ano, możecie mi proszę wytłumaczyć co tak właściwie się tu działa, przez te parę godzin proszę- powiedziała, obracając się w fotelu tak aby mogła ich lepiej widzieć. Wiedziała, że ona tutaj rządzi no bo przecież byli na jej terenie, ale jej nieśmiała natura nie pozwalała jej dominować. - Mieliśmy zebranie w sprawie Niemiec, Japonii i Włoch ~aru - sapnął Chińczyk opadając na kanapę, która znajdowała się naprzeciw biurka. - Dobrze, rozumiem. Przepraszam, że pytam, ale dlaczego przybyliście do mnie?- zapytała lustrując wzrokiem osobnika w szaliku. Mimo, że jego twarz była pogodna to jego aura była wręcz przerażająca. - Dlatego, że nikt z Aliantów nie znajduje się w tej chwili na swoim terenie więc nie ma takiego autorytetu. A wiadomo, że tu nic nam by się nie stało bo siły zbrojne są zbyt słabe. - wypowiedział Francis, totalnie nie świadomy tego, że mógł obrazić dziewczynę. I rzeczywiście uraził ją, gdy tylko blondyn powiedział te słowa poczuła jak przez jej ciało przeszedł prąd. Ale to nie był koniec ponieważ pozostali ( no może oprócz Anglii bo on miał choć trochę kultury i siedział cicho) zaczęli wymieniać kolejne powody, dlaczego nic im by się ty nie stało. Warga dziewczyny zaczęła niespokojnie drgać, dłonie zacisnęły się w pięść a w powietrzy można było wyczuć burzliwa atmosferę. Wzięła dość głęboki oddech i wykrzyczała: - WYNOCHA MI W TEJ CHWILI, PRZEPRASZAM, I NIE POKAZYWAĆ MI SIĘ PRZEZ JAKIŚ CZAS NA OCZY!!!!! Zszokowani a raczej przerażeni jej nagłym wybuchem uciekli jak najprędzej, przed tym dziękując za gościnę. Sebuah uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko bo w końcu pokazała, że mały kraj może zasiać postrach wśród innych. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiction